Becoming Sailor Moon
by Chichiforever
Summary: Usagi Tsukino had discovered that she is Sailor Moon a hero...not by a talking cat. How will she and those around her handle her new found destiny.
1. Chapter 1

She looked behind her again for what seemed to be the hundredth time that morning. Tightening her grip on her black case, she quickened her pace. The feeling that someone had been following her that morning was intensifying; in fact that feeling had been there for days…weeks even. Every time the blond 16 year old turned to catch whoever it was….no one would be there. Turning around once more she moans in frustration, looking a head of her, blue eyes widened as she came face to chest with an innocent bystander.

"Whoa, where the fire?" the man laughed. Looking up Usagi sighed shaking her head as she pushed away from the smiling raven haired college student.

"Good morning Chiba Mamoru." She looked behind her once more and again no one was there.

"Morning to you two, What has you in such a rush this morning?"

"more like who" she mutters causing the college freshman to raise a brow "Nothing" she shook her head "sorry I bumped into you Chiba-kun"

Frowning Mamoru looked to where the blond continued to turn and stare "One- I've asked you to many time to just call me Mamoru and Secondly-Is someone following you?"

Usagi jumped at this, if he knew anything he would tell Motoki and if motoki were to find out that she had felt as if she had some kind of crazy stocker following her around, he would never let her leave their home alone again let alone use the toilet without a body guard. Cringing, the blond shook her head "what are you talking about? Why would anyone follow me?" she laughs nervously as she starts to walk toward her school.

Not buying her act, Mamoru decided to walk her to school "well then you won't mind if I walk with you, wouldn't want my best friends sister to be attacked on her way to school now would we?"

"Okay" Usagi smiled causing Mamoru to raise a brow at her excitement…or was it relief… "You've never been this welcoming toward me Usagi, I'm feeling a bit out of place" he laughed causing the girl to stick out her tongue "Now there's the Usagi I know"

School soon ended, again Usagi found herself with the feeling of being stocked. Unable to control herself any longer the blond walked through the park to a deserted part where she knew no one would be. Knelling behind a bush she waited. And soon enough there he was.

Jumping out she tackles the henti, only to find that she was on top of a quivering old man.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry" she quickly bowed her face red from embarrassment. "I thought you were stalking me" she said quickly

"Well your agility could use some work, but your instincts are right on point. Wouldn't expect anything less"

Usagi blinked "excuse me?"

"I am Ryo, your guardian"

"I'm sorry you're my what?"

"And you my dear are Sailor Moon Champion of Love and justice"


	2. Chapter 2

**The way this story is going to work, what ever you want to happen write it in a review or a message and I will find a way to import it. I want to see what happens when others give their own ideas. **

Chapter 2

Walking down the street Usagi glared at the road ahead of her, mumbling to herself as we went on.

"Just wait please you must believe me" the old man yelled as he tried to keep up with the irritated blond.

Turning around she yelled "Will you just go away you crazy kook! I don't know what you've been smoking, eating or drinking but I am in no way near a _super hero!_"

The man frantically waved his hands back and forth as people around them stared in confusion and fear. "What are you doing?! Do you want all of Tokyo to know who you are?!" he hissed

Throwing her hand in the air she groans in frustration. Turning on her heels she continued on her way to the crown arcade. She had tried to lose the old man for nearly three hours but nothing seemed to work. "Please Princess" he called to her, causing her to pick up her pace turning red in the face as those around her stared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tell me what you want to happen next. I will post your names up here when your idea is used in the story. lets see what happens!**

Chapter 3

Sitting in a quiet booth Usagi smiled as she didn't see the old man anywhere. Sighing she looked up smiling at her older brother as he made his way to her. "What will it be Sis?"

"Very large very thick strawberry milk shake please"

"and I'll have a double cheese burger, fires, a large chocolate shake and an order of onion rings" Usagi felt her eyes twitch as she slowly turned to the man sitting beside her. _When the hell did he get here?!_

Motoki looked between the two, "o-okay" he wrote the man's order and made his way back to the back kitchen. Passing a confused Mamoru, "Hey Motoki who's the old man sitting with your sister?"

Motoki shrugged "I guess her Tudor or something"

Mamoru looked back seeing the man was wearing old rags for clothes and a dirty old cape around his shoulder a large wooden staff laying to his right side. "Is she taking up an acting class or something?"

"No why?"

"So you really don't know who the 95 year old homeless looking man is?" shaking his head, Mamoru groaned rubbing his face "you are the worse brother ever"

Usagi stared at the man beside her, his hands caressing his long dirty white beard "now we must figure out a way to summon your companion"

"Look man, I've had just about enough from you" she hissed looking around her "you can't just follow me everywhere sprouting out crazy story's about champions of justice or moon Kingdoms!"

"It is not crazy stories!" Ryo yelled causing those around him to look to their table "you are the royal princess of a great civilization! Good Selene you are as stubborn as your father"

"My father?" asked with no emotion sighing she turned back to the older man "the reporter?"

"No" Ryo said proudly "the King of the Sun"

Usagi slammed her face into the table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tell me what you want to happen next. I will post your names up here when your idea is used in the story. lets see what happens!**

Chapter 4

Sipping on her milk shake Usagi ignored the stares from those around them as the older man, Ryo, stuffed his face as if he hadn't eaten in years.

"Hello Usagi" Mamoru greeted his eyes going to the older man "w-who's your friend?"

"His name is Ryo" Usagi answered simply no emotion in her voice as she continued to sip her milkshake. "He's from an ancient adviser from a Kingdom long forgotten; he has traveled the galaxies and scouted the earth to find me, the champion of justice and princess of some lost moon Kingdom"

Ryo looked up his face and beard covered in food, nodding excitedly.

Mamoru stared at the two baffled by her monotone explanation and the overly proud old man.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tell me what you want to happen next. I will post your names up here when your idea is used in the story. lets see what happens!**

Chapter 5

How did this happen? How did this man make his way into her mother's graces? Here she was carrying blankets for the man to stay in the guest room, which conveniently was right across her own.

Now she sitting across from this man, who was now clean, and wearing a pair of her father's paints and shirt. He resembled a very thin Santa…she watched as her brother and mother sat enamored by Ryo as he tells his stories about this magical moon kingdom…she sat leaning against the chair her knees to her chest as she glared at the crazy man. This was how Motoki and Mamoru found them.

"Mom why is he here?" Motoki asked with confusion.

"Oh this is Mr. Roy, he tells the most delightful stories

"Yea too bad meat ball brains is in them" Shingo hissed.

"Usagi?" Motoki asked turning to his sister hopping for some kind of explanation

Usagi only shrugged as she flipped through her magazine "just go with it toki, there's no way to fight it" she sighed "Trust me I've tried"

Mamoru turned to the old man than to Usagi who seemed not to care. **BAMB! **Mamoru flinched as he turned back to the old man who had just slammed his large wooden stick on to his head "What the hell was that for!?"

"She is betrothed!" Roy hissed "Don't ogle our future Queen!"

Mamoru looked to Usagi "Future Queen? Is he for real?"

Usagi shrugged "I don't know nor do I care. Love live Kingdom nutsy".


	6. Chapter 6

Announcement: I will not be writing any new chapter for the next week-week and a half. My cousin who was 7 months pregnant was killed in a car accident. I appreciate your patience. Also to the negative Reviewers: You don't like it don't read it.

Thanks for understanding


End file.
